


Nice

by BluberryDork



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, my new kid's name is blu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: Stan's a nice boy. Blu's also a nice boy. Love is nice. At least, it is to Blu. When Valentine's Day rolled around, Blu thought it would be nice to confess his nice love to his nice friend.





	Nice

Stan's a nice boy. Blu's also a nice boy. Love is nice. At least, it is to Blu. When Valentine's Day rolled around, Blu thought it would be nice to confess his nice love to his nice friend.

Stan's dropped hints that he might share the same feeling Blu shared for him; He really hoped so. This can't possibly backfire. The colbalt-haired boy wasn't exactly the most romantic, but just yesterday after school he found a flower and thought it'd be romantic to give it to Stan. Flowers are nice, right?

Shakily sighing into the crisp morning air, Blu forced himself to walk forward with each step. Snow crunched under his feet. His fist crunched up in his pocket harder. In his other hand was the beautiful flower he found in the woods. He entered the building without a word. It's Valentine's Day at school, so Blu hasn't gotten any strange looks yet. Maybe they think he's out for a pretty girl.

Blu knew it's for a nice boy. He passed by friends and classmates with each step, carrying himself to Stan's locker. Looked like he spotted the boy just in time, too! He was closing his locker. Blu was within ten feet of Stan when he saw him pull out a bag with a teddy-bear in it. His heart fluttered with delight, cheeks turning bright pink at the thought of them exchanging Valentine's for eachother. He thought it was for him.

Blu was about to approach, making eye contact with Stan, but found that his feet were nailed to the worn-out tiled floor. Wendy walked up to Stan before he did. That's okay, though! He watched them talk for a breif moment before Stan handed the bag to Wendy.

...Oh.

Wendy encompassed him in a hug and kissed him _right_ on _his_ lips. Blu felt his heart go from his head down to his feet in record time. Wendy's a pretty girl; Stan's a nice boy; Pretty Girls and nice boys belong together. Blu is gay, but he feels like others haven't come to terms with him about that. Blu likes nice boys. Blu liked a boy. He watched them walk off together, body frozen solid.

He read all Stan's signs wrong. He was wrong. This was wrong. Nice boys liking nice boys was wrong. Blu is wrong. Little did he know, the flower had dropped from his hand and been crushed under the shoe of a familiar passer-by. Blu felt like he just broke in half. Everything's numb. The noise is all... distant. Muffled. People blur together. Pictures blur together. Everything is blurry. It's far from nice now.

Blu succumbed to every feeling that just hit him like a truck crash. He found it was hard for him to breathe. Stumbling, he turned in the opposite direction and headed straight for the boy's bathroom. He passed by friends and classmates with each step. Each one of them was concerned with the look of sadness under his tattoos and freckles.

The door flung itself open when Blu came into contact with it, and he threw his backpack into his favorite corner-- the far-right one across from the stalls, but hidden behind the sinks. He sank down against the wall until he sat next to the bag. Tears had been flowing down his face and he hadn't realized it sooner. This was painful. He was in pain. This wasn't nice. Letting out a choked noise, he finally snapped. Blu buried himself into his hoodie, sobbing into his left arm.


End file.
